Some aircraft employ control surfaces (e.g., dynamic surfaces, etc.) to control and/or maneuver an aircraft. In particular, elevators, located on horizontal stabilizer(s), are used to maneuver the aircraft longitudinally. However, during aircraft configuration changes (e.g., repositioning of the wing control surfaces, wing lift or drag devices, landing gear, thrust level changes, etc.), these elevators are often used to counteract the resulting change in pitching moment of the aircraft instead of maneuvering the aircraft, thereby reducing the overall maneuverability of the aircraft.